


A normal day at the office

by Sylencia



Category: Naruto
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Clothed Sex, Cock Worship, Demisexual Tobirama, Desk Sex, Dom Madara, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Office Sex, Overstimulation, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sort Of, Sub Tobirama, Well - Freeform, half clothed sex, i think, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 07:05:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13429452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylencia/pseuds/Sylencia
Summary: Tobirama has only one text to send, to know Madara's up for a bit of fun. In his office in the town hall. But boy, does he like that kind of fun with Madara.





	A normal day at the office

**Author's Note:**

> So .. Some office porn. Yep. With a bit of feelings. And it's kinda rough but all is consensual. 
> 
> (Again, I'm bad with titles)

There always was some sort of an excited thrill going through Tobirama’s body before he entered Madara’s office. For he never knew what his friend might be up to today, he never knew what Madara would want with him.  
  
What they had, as they still didn’t know how to define their relationship had started a while back now. Three years ago, when Hashirama, Tobirama’s older brother and Madara’s best friend, became Konoha’s mayor. There always was some sort of a competition between Madara and Tobirama, always had been, always would be. And it was funny, in many ways but things changed when Hashirama announced he wanted to run as mayor and Madara and Tobirama had to make peace for the man’s sake. Because they both had known Hashirama would never win, if it wasn’t for their help and the election’s results proved them right.  
  
That had forced them to work together. A lot. To a point where they barely left each other’s side anymore, unless they really had to. They were in constant contact, to help Hashirama the best they could, they made it their duty to have Hashirama win And they both realized that things worked quite nicely between them, when they put aside their arguing and bickering.  
  
That was when they started feeling it. The tension slowly building between the two of them. Something raw and violent. Something very sexual and they resisted, for as long as they could, focusing on their work instead, focusing on helping Hashirama and it worked. Hashirama won, with one hell of a score and the party that followed had been quite intense for Hashirama’s friends.  
  
As for Tobirama and Madara ? They all but disappeared in the middle of the night to have their own fun. And boy, did they learn a lot about each other, that precise night.  
  
Tobirama never truly enjoyed sex before. He had both girlfriends and boyfriends and things had been a little easier with guys but it never truly worked for him. It always felt like unnecessary encounters and he’d rather spend time with his partner reading in silence and just be together than have sex with them. It earned him a lot of weird, mean names like “weirdo”, “sexless”, this kind of things. Tobirama acted as if it didn’t do anything to him but it did. Boy, it did, it hurt him a lot. Was it his fault he wasn’t interested with sex in general ?  
  
That was until that unfamous night he spent with Madara. Weeks of working together, of almost living together had left him frustrated. For Madara might be his rival, but he also was hot as hell. Madara in a suit ? It had been one of Tobirama’s main fantasies ever since the first time he saw him in one. Now Madara worked as Hashirama’s right hand in the town hall, he wore suits everyday and Tobirama loved to visit him.  
  
And Tobirama visited the man more and more. They had decided to keep it discreet at first, to keep it secluded behind locked doors, at Madara’s or Tobirama’s home. To make sure no one would ever known about their relationship, as unusual as it was but their need to see each other grew with each passing days and Tobirama often found himself fantasizing about the man in the most inappropriate moments. Images of Madara looking down at him, wearing a suit didn’t help when Tobirama needed to focus on something else and Tobirama usually only had one text to send his “partner” to know Madara was up for some fun. Having their fun meant Tobirama would be able to resume whatever task he had been trying to accomplish before.  
  
Tobirama didn’t like it but he had become addicted to the man he once considered his rival. And it wasn’t easy to admit.  
  
Today was one of these days. After trying his hand as a teacher, and these had been great days but Tobirama’s legendary patience could also turn thin when facing a bunch of overactive kids that wouldn’t stop yelling all day long, the man had started studying astrophysics. It probably wasn’t going to lead him anywhere, hell, Tobirama would be surprised he even managed to pass any of his finals, it was a lot of work and his brain, as good as it was, had its limits but .. Tobirama had wanted to try. He had wanted to see where it’d lead him and sure, there were great chances he’d fail and greater chances he’d have to give up on his biggest childhood dream but he couldn’t know before he tried. And he was trying very hard.  
  
Still, it was difficult to focus when all he had in mind was Madara’s touch upon his skin. It had been some time, since they last met, Madara was busy with all the paperwork Hashirama kept dumping on him, Tobirama had little free time as his lessons were difficult and needed his total attention but today, he couldn’t get anything done. That was why he sent Madara a text, asking what he was up to. But Madara knew what it meant and had told him to come meet him in his office.  
  
Said office was on the higher level of the town hall, not that far from Hashirama’s. The building being old, the walls were thankfully thick and no one ever complained about hearing some noises coming from Madara’s office. Which was good. Tobirama didn’t know how he’d react, if someone came barging into the office while in the middle of one of their sessions. Oh, how ashamed he would feel.  
  
Tobirama knocked, as soon as he arrived in front of Madara’s office, eager to come in. It wasn’t that surprising for people to see him around, they all assumed he was visiting his brother but if Hashirama caught him here ? Tobirama wouldn’t know what to say. And he wouldn’t want to be forced to spend time with his brother when all he had in mind was Madara. That wouldn’t do.  
  
“Come in.”  
  
Madara’s voice sent shivers up Tobirama’s spine, he slipped into the room quickly, locking the door behind him and he bit his lip when he caught sight of Madara. As always, Madara was sitting behind his desk. Straight, a tailored suit covering his perfect body, his hair tied into a low ponytail to make it look as proper as it could get. Oh he was beautiful, Tobirama thought as he walked toward the object of his desires in silent steps. Beautiful and glorious and Tobirama often wondered why Madara was attracted to him to begin with. He could do so much better than the mayor’s weird brother with his white hair and red eyes. He could do so much better than that.  
  
Now wasn’t the time to question Madara’s attraction though and Tobirama didn’t hesitate, when Madara motioned the shutters to him, knowing the man preferred them half closed when they were having fun. Madara was speaking on the phone, Tobirama realized as he pulled on the strings and lowered the shutters, dimming the room in a nice way. It seemed important, from the focused air on his face and Tobirama wondered, for a moment, if he was bothering his partner. Madara always said he didn’t, when he asked. Madara always said yes, when he asked to come.  
  
But it didn’t mean Tobirama was going to interrupt the call, despite how much he wanted to and he lingered around Madara’s desk, waiting for Madara to be over with it, until Madara grabbed his hand, pulled him onto his lap and nuzzled at his neck with a soft smile.  
  
“Yes, I know it’s important,” was he saying on the phone, his free hand settling on Tobirama’s butt, forcing Tobirama to shift his hips in an almost uncomfortable way but he couldn’t care less. Already, his body was reacting to Madara’s presence, in ways it never reacted to anyone else’s ever before. And he closed his eyes, high on Madara’s amazing perfume, wrapping his arms around the man’s neck and nibbling at his skin in return, knowing how much Madara liked it.  
  
“Yes, I hear you, Hashi,” Madara groaned on the phone and Tobirama bit his lip, trying hard not to think too much about the fact it was Hashirama on the phone with his partner and it meant he’d have to be even more careful. Hashirama still thought the two of them hated each other’s guts. He’d be shocked to learn the truth. “Wait, I’m putting the phone down for a second, to find that date, it’s bothering me.”  
  
Before Tobirama could react, Madara was pulling said phone away from his ear, cutting off the microphone with one skilled thumb, his hand shot to his hair, grabbing it to pull him into a rough kiss and Tobirama felt his guts tighten at the possessive gesture. Madara was a great kisser and he kissed him a lot. Another thing Tobirama learned to enjoy ever since they started seeing each other like this. Tobirama always thought it was gross, before. With Madara ? It was hot as hell, it was good and it made his insides warm up in need.  
  
“Hello, my pretty boy,” Madara whispered against his lips, using one of his usual pet names. “Missed me ?”  
  
Tobirama nodded before he could control himself, it made Madara smile. Because Madara was aware of it all. He knew how Tobirama never liked sex before he tried it with him, he knew Tobirama liked their sessions very much so. He knew the trust Tobirama had for him, considering the situation and Tobirama always felt a little vulnerable when they were together. But it was exactly what he wanted, after all. It was perfect this way.  
  
“You look good in these jeans,” Madara complimented, as he always did before they started. Another thing Tobirama liked was to hear Madara compliment his looks. He didn’t need to, considering the situation, they weren’t boyfriends after all but he always did. Tobirama couldn’t deny how good it made him feel.  
  
“Bought them especially for you,” Tobirama answered and it was almost true. He knew Madara liked his butt a lot. And despite their dynamics, he loved to have some sort of control as well. Even how insignificant it could be. He was a proud man after all and it had been difficult to give in at first, to stop overthinking the whole situation.  
  
For, despite how proud, despite how smug and confident he could be, Tobirama was submissive when it came to sex, to a point it made him almost run away from Madara when Madara discovered it. Too proud he had been, to let go of control completely and it had taken several weeks of Madara’s skills to eventually trust him enough and give in into who he truly was behind closed doors. Yes, Tobirama was proud, he was confident and almost considered cold and all that but he knelt faster than light when Madara asked him to. And sometimes, Tobirama felt like only Madara could ever make him kneel to begin with. Not that he’d ever admit it.  
  
Being submissive didn’t mean he was some sort of a weak man. He was strong. But giving up control was what got him off completely and gods, could Madara make him feel good.  
  
Three years, since they agreed on the terms of their relationship and it wasn’t only sexual as they sometimes kissed without other intentions and spent nights at each other’s place if they felt like it. But they weren’t exactly a couple, as it all happened away from prying eyes. Nobody knew about them and Tobirama was fine with it. He was and he would be, for as long as Madara would be as well. They did speak of their terms once in a while, in order to always make sure the two of them were satisfied and it had worked better than they first thought it would, to begin with. Tobirama really hadn’t expected for them to find peace in such a way but he wasn’t complaining. His sessions with Madara always were mind blowing, whereas they were long or short, extreme or vanilla. They had tried vanilla sex as well and they both were surprised to see it worked just as much as their other sessions but Tobirama had asked not to do that again. It made him feel weird. It made him feel loved. And he knew there was no love between them. Not of that kind anyways. Not from Madara’s side, that he was sure of. Tobirama wasn’t exactly sure of his feelings for the man but he had decided not to let them interfere with what they had. And he was quite alright with it.  
  
Enjoying the teasing, Madara kissed him again, pulling him by the hair and there were more tongue and teeth than lips but Tobirama melted against his lover’s body, closing his eyes and relaxing a bit more. He was always so relaxed, when he was with Madara. It made him forget about the rest of the world. It made him feel like it was only the two of them. It made him feel peaceful.  
  
“Yes, I was right,” Madara spoke on the phone again, with his lips barely leaving Tobirama's, his eyes closed and a soft smile on the lips. Tobirama was almost purring, as fingers were trailing up and down the nape of his neck. “It’s from October. They’re pissing me off.”  
  
Madara continued to speak on the phone for a moment, not minding the weight in his lap and Tobirama made the best out of the moment to rest. He wasn’t exactly tired but going back to school at his age wasn’t that easy, especially in that major. It had taken him a lot of time to decide to give it a try, with his friends’ and siblings’ support and he loved it but he needed his calm moments, sometimes. As calm as it could get, Tobirama sighed as Madara was caressing his back slowly, fingers trailing along his skin, under his shirt in an almost automatic manner. Tobirama never enjoyed being touched until Madara was the one to touch him. Sometimes, he wondered what he’d do, if they ever decided to put an end to what they had.  
  
He couldn’t imagine himself with another person.  
  
Tobirama barely registered, when Madara ended the call, he was drifting in an half-conscious state and for a moment, he forgot the initial reason why he came here. he had felt so restless, back home, alone, frustrated because of his lessons and how hard they were, even to him. He had needed to get off, for Madara to fuck him until he couldn’t think anymore. But ten minutes cuddling against his partner’s body had the same effect and Tobirama wondered if he should go home now, as it was what he had wanted to begin with.  
  
That was until he felt Madara’s hand grab his hip in a bruising way, waking up some feelings he knew all too well. Madara knew how to handle him.  
  
“Falling asleep ?” Madara whispered after a short moment, lips moving against his forehead as he had placed his nose on top of his head and Tobirama gently shook his head, he straightened, he looked at Madara’s eyes.  
  
“These lessons will be the death of me,” Tobirama sighed, he slowly stretched, making sure to give Madara a nice sight of his jeans cladded ass as he did so and he smiled when his partner smirked.  
  
“I can pass by later, if you’re feeling better,” Madara offered, resting his head against his armchair’s back, smugly. “I could give you a nice massage after I took care of you, instead of having you on my desk the way you love so much.”  
  
“Why not both ?” Tobirama chuckled playfully. Their little game had started, already. The usual teasing, the smiles. It was soft, considering what was to come but they liked it this way. Tobirama wouldn’t have it any other way.  
  
“My greedy boy,” Madara whispered, tilting his head to the side, fingers trailing up and down Tobirama’s thigh, closer and closer to his crotch. “I knew you’d get addicted to my cock as soon as I saw you kneel to suck it the first time. You like it, don’t you ?”  
  
“Yes,” Tobirama breathed out, he closed his eyes when Madara’s index tapped the bulge already forming under his jeans. Madara’s dirty mouth wasn’t something he had expected, when they first had sex. It had surprised him, truly, seeing how proper Madara always tried to be. It had become one of his biggest turn-ons with time and Tobirama wasn’t even sure he could do without it anymore. He loved it, when Madara spoke like this.  
  
“I already had you kneeling under my desk and fucked your mouth the last time you came,” Madara stated with a fake sigh. “How bored will you be, if I asked you to do so again ?”  
  
Tobirama shivered, biting his lip, he shuddered when Madara massaged his cock through his jeans and he leaned forward, to claim the man’s lips, he moaned when Madara breathed out in pleasure. He knew how much Madara loved this, as much as he did. Tobirama never wanted this to end.  
  
“Come on now,” Madara whispered, pulling back from the kiss, his eyes looking darker than they already were. “Prepare my cock for you.”  
  
Tobirama was kneeling in front of Madara before he could even think about it, his hands on Madara’s pants to open them, to pull them out of the way, freeing that cock he loved so much. One beautiful cock, really, of the perfect size and shape for him. Tobirama couldn’t recall one time he didn't orgasm from it. Not even once. Oh, he loved it. He cherished it.  
  
Madara ignored him, when he started to work on it. With his hand, at first, jerking it slowly in order to make it hard, because he knew this was what Madara preferred. Madara was on his phone all that time, not looking at him, not even showing any hint of enjoying himself. But Tobirama knew better. He played his part well though, slowly coaxing Madara’s cock to harden until he was fully erected, flushed red and leaking precome.  
  
Then, he started licking it slowly, from the base to the top. His hands settled on Madara’s hips, eyes glued to his partner’s face. Madara was trying hard to keep a straight face. That was until Tobirama suckled on his cock’s head and a deep moan escaped him. It made Tobirama chuckle, mostly because he always managed to force some sounds out of Madara when Madara was playing indifference. Because he knew Madara loved what he was doing at the moment. He loved having someone kneeling in front of him. For as submissive Tobirama was, Madara was dominant and he had a lot of kinks when it came to power play. Having someone suck his cock while he was working was one of these.  
  
“Feels like you've done this all your life,” Madara commented after a moment, putting his phone away and grabbing a stack of paper from his desk, holding it between him and Tobirama’s head. “Did you train on someone ?”  
  
Tobirama pulled back with a wet noise, breathing harder than before, he shook his head. “Of course not,” he muttered, before he licked Madara’s balls, smiling as Madera shifted his hips at the sensation. Soon enough, his mouth was full of his partner’s erection again, swallowing it as deep as he could and closing his eyes. How good it was, to work on Madara’s cock like this, to do his thing and know Madara was enjoying himself even if he wasn’t showing anything. He could taste it, as his cock was leaking precome in great proportions. Tobirama couldn’t get fooled, at the moment but the roleplay was always a huge turn on to him.  
  
And he continued, alternating between sucking his cock and licking his balls, never using his hands again just yet and watching as Madara’s mask was slowly crumbling. This would be his only moment of power in their session, he knew. The only moment when he’d give, rather than receive. Tobirama didn’t complain.  
  
It was only when Madara sighed, when he glanced at him and nodded that Tobirama pulled back. He knew Madara was close but he didn’t comment on the fact, he barely stood as Madara's motioned him to, he startled and moaned when a hand caressed his own painful erection over his pants.  
  
“You like it, don’t you ?” Madara questioned, a smirk on the lips. “The taste of my cock and how you choke on it when I’m in the mood to fuck your sweet mouth.”  
  
“I do,” Tobirama breathed out, biting his lower lip when Madara leaned back in his seat, an intense look in the eyes. “I love your cock.”  
  
“Of course you do,” Madara laughed and he sighed. “Undress, pretty boy. Show me your perfect butt.”  
  
And Tobirama did. His shirt at first, he pulled it over his head, revealing his chest to Madara, shivering under his partner’s roaming eyes. His jeans, next, he kicked his shoes off as he did so, he pulled on his socks and he paused when he settled his hands on his boxers’ elastic, his eyes never leaving Madara's. But Madara raised an eyebrow, as if he was daring him to disobey and Tobirama eventually got rid of his last piece of clothing, he stood completely naked in front of Madara, his cock heavy between his legs.  
  
Madara watched, at first. He liked to watch, to take a whole sight of him, to see him shiver because the air wasn’t that warm around them and Tobirama didn’t move, he waited for the next instruction patiently. Madara’s eyes on him always made him feel good. Madara didn’t need to talk, he didn’t need to say a word. The gleam in his eyes said it all and Tobirama breathed out hard, almost moaning when Madara's lips pulled into a soft, appreciative smile.  
  
“I asked for your butt,” he stated in a firmer tone and Tobirama slowly turned around, he startled when Madara smacked said butt but he merely closed his eyes in answer. “Bend over,” Madara then ordered, a hand on the small of his back to lead him and Tobirama braced himself on top of the desk, his hips against the wood, his butt right in front of Madara.  
  
This position, Tobirama loved it. Not only for the submissive side of it, not only because he loved it when Madara took him from behind but .. but Madara appreciated every part of him and it showed with how Madara shifted his chair closer, resting a hand on his butt, caressing it slowly as he’d pet a cat, pretending to work again. Tobirama loved it. He loved it when Madara was making him wait and he relaxed, as his partner kissed the round of his asscheek.  
  
“Good boy,” Madara whispered gently, his hand going up and down his back. “You’re always so good for me, aren’t you ?”  
  
“Yes,” Tobirama breathed out, shivering under the touch and arching his back like a cat each time Madara’s fingers inched closer to his butt again.  
  
“What did I ever do to deserve such a pretty, pretty boy like you ?” Madara wondered out loud and it took Tobirama by surprise but he didn’t have the time to answer as Madara continued. “All to myself, begging for my cock whatever the hour of the day or the night. Only mine, yes ?”  
  
“Yes,” Tobirama said again, and he bit his lip a little when he felt Madara’s thumb pulling one of his cheeks apart, to expose his hole for a second before he let go of it, went for his balls, massaging them as slowly as he could. He knew Madara was possessive but it never was to this point. For a moment, Tobirama wondered if it was part of today’s play but the thought escaped him as quickly as it came. Instead, he focused on the sensations, on the way his balls tightened under Madara’s soft, teasing touch. There was such a contrast between them at the moment, with him completely naked, and Madara still fully clothed. But Tobirama would enjoy what was to come ever more, if Madara kept the suit. It looked amazing on him, after all.  
  
Resting his head in his arms, Tobirama parted his legs a little more, he hummed as pleasure ran through his body, wrecking his nerves, making him shiver as Madara never stopped touching him. There was such softness at the moment, as if Madara wanted him to relax as best as he could before he did anything remotely carnal and it didn’t happen often, Tobirama had to admit. Not that he was complaining. A little tenderness felt great, sometimes, even if it meant he’d have to keep his mind and heart in check.  
  
“Give me your wrists,” Madara whispered after a short amount of time and Tobirama didn’t hesitate, when he crossed his arms behind his back and he smiled when he felt the silky sensation of Madara’s tie being wrapped around his wrists and tied them tightly. For a moment, Tobirama regretted the lack of proper cords but oh well. Madara couldn’t keep all their accessories hidden in his office, could he ?  
  
“I’m going to take pictures for our little secret folder, pretty boy,” Madara stated and Tobirama felt the arousal rise in him. Madara loved taking pictures during their sessions, he loved keeping these memories for himself and sometimes tease him with them, reminding him how gorgeous he had looked at the moment, how good he made him feel. Of course, these pictures were never going to be shared, Madara had an option on his phone allowing him to hide the folder and it required a password when someone wanted to open it. No one could ever access it without Madara’s help and it had been long since Tobirama gave Madara his entire trust. Giving up control and letting Madara do all he did with him required a lot of trust after all.  
  
And, if Tobirama could ever admit it, knowing Madara had these pictures on his phone, knowing he looked at them sometimes, when he was on his own was a huge turn on. They never spoke about being exclusives, even if Tobirama never had another lover for the past three years. He was quite sure Madara never had one either but they never set rules about this particular point. They weren’t exactly a couple after all, despite the way Tobirama sometimes felt. But .. Madara always seemed so adamant to keep little memories of their encounters. And pictures were a good part of these. He loved to mark him as well, to leave hickeys on his skin. Tobirama never minded.  
  
The way his arms were tied made the position less comfortable though. His head now was resting directly on the desk and yet, Tobirama didn’t move. Because he knew what was coming, he was tensing in anticipation and the sound of Madara unclasping the lube bottle startled him, he shifted his hips when the cold gel was poured in a great amount over his hole, that Madara kept exposed while holding one of his asscheeks.  
  
Then, a finger pushed in and Tobirama felt his skin heat up even more. It was barely enough to satisfy him but boy, did he need it. When had it been, the last time they had sex ? Tobirama couldn’t seem to remember, too long already anyways. He never liked sex before but he became addicted to it after his first time with Madara. Or, maybe, he became addicted to Madara. One way or another, Tobirama wished for this to never stop and he wished Madara would never get tired of him. Three years already was a long time, for a relationship of the sort. Tobirama dreaded the moment when Madara would want to move on and find himself another “pretty boy”.  
  
Another finger pushed in, Tobirama pushed his hips back on them, breathing out in need as he did so and Madara chuckled.  
  
“Ah but you are eager today, aren’t you ?” He purred in an amused tone, curling his fingers just the right way. “Had I ever known the stuck-up Senju was so thirsty …”  
  
Tobirama strained against the tie around his wrists but it didn’t bulge as Madera had wrapped it tightly enough. He wanted, needed to hold himself on the desk, to do something at all but he couldn’t. It was difficult to move in this position, bent over the wood with his hips against the desk's edge, he didn’t have enough leverage for it, to meet with Madara’s fingers. Two fingers yes but barely one knuckle in and Tobirama wished they were deeper already. Madara wasn’t even aiming for his prostate, he was far from it but the uncomfortable, yet pleasurable stretch of his hole was what he was aiming for. Tobirama did enjoy it a lot but he was indeed eager. He wished Madara would get into action quickly but ..  
  
But Madara obviously was in the mood to play, today and the mere thought of it made his cock ache in need, his balls tightened and precome stained the beautiful desk, as his hard-on was trapped between his body and the wood in an uncomfortable way. Not that Tobirama would complain. And he squirmed, as it was the only thing he could do, and Madara laughed again.  
  
“You'll have to be patient, though,” he whispered, and Tobirama bit his lips in anticipation. “For I have a call to make. I’ll put it on speaker, I need both my hands with you. You better be silent or I’ll have to punish you.”  
  
Tobirama hummed his agreement, not sure his voice wouldn’t fail him if he tried speaking, he shivered when Madara positioned his phone on top of his butt, the ringing echoing around them as he did so and he clenched his fists when Madara’s free hand went for his balls again, sliding between his legs and gently rubbing them as well as the base of his cock. This forced Tobirama to spread his legs a little more, making his balance even more precarious but he didn’t complain.  
  
Tobirama didn’t know who Madara was calling. Even as the person answered and the two started to talk, Tobirama was barely aware of the situation to follow the conversation. He had other things to focus on. Not making any noise while Madara was happily bringing him to an orgasm, pleasure burning his veins with each touch and Tobirama almost let out a moan, when a third finger was added to the two others. Oh, the stretch was good, Tobirama loved it. The huge amount of lube Madara had poured on his hole was making things almost too easy, Tobirama never said no to a little hint of pain but Madara’s goal for today didn’t seem to go for pain.  
  
It was part of their relationship, sometimes, when they felt like it. Madara wasn’t a sadist and Tobirama wasn’t a masochist but it felt great, once in a while, when Madara was rough and fucked him senseless for hours until he was too sore to move.  
  
Today though, Madara seemed to be in the mood for raw pleasure, for making him feel good until he lost his head and Tobirama didn’t mind either way. Madara controlled it all, he was in charge of their little plays and he had a lot of imagination. Giving up control over his sex life had been difficult at first, especially with how Tobirama never enjoyed anything related to sex before but this was good. He didn’t have to worry about these things anymore, he didn’t have to wonder if he was going to feel anything at all. That was Madara’s burden now and Tobirama only had one text to send when he wanted or needed this. Several times a week, sometimes, or once a month the other times and Madara always answered positively. He never said no to him, not even once.  
  
And this arrangement worked well, for the two of them.  
  
Tobirama was getting closer and closer now, the constant massaging of his balls along with the way Madara teased the sensitive nerves of his hole was pushing him toward his limits but Madara knew them all too well. Despite how he was speaking on the phone in an equal tone, he stopped every time Tobirama was closing, each time his hips shifted to make it more pleasurable, in hopes it'd take him over the edge and even if he didn’t listen to the conversation, Tobirama could hear the smile in Madara’s voice.  
  
And the fact Madara was speaking to someone else while doing this to him ? It was hotter than Tobirama first thought it would be. He never considered himself an exhibitionist, he wasn’t one to begin with. He didn’t want to be caught in this position, that was why they always locked doors and made sure curtains and shutters were closed but … but still. Anyone could come knocking at the door and Tobirama would have to hide. These were Madara’s working hours, after all. They were in the town hall. And if a louder moan escaped him, if the person on the phone heard anything suspicious ?  
  
There already were suspicious noises after all, the wet noises coming from his hole each time Madara moved his slicked fingers were quite obvious for Tobirama. But the conversation went on and on for what seemed to be hours with no suspicions, or so Tobirama hoped. Madara kept playing with him almost distractedly, as one would scribble nonsense while on a call, and yet his movements always were so precise, aiming for his pleasure and he knew every outskirts of it. He knew how to make him feel the best and Tobirama was having a hard time keeping control over it.  
  
It was an unspoken rule, after all. Tobirama wasn’t allowed to climax before Madara was done playing. And sometimes, Madara liked to plays for hours. Literally hours.  
  
“Hold on, can you read me the whole report ? I need the precise wording,” Madara stated at some point and Tobirama held back a whine when hands retreated from him. “Microphone off, pretty boy. You’re doing so well.”  
  
Tobirama flushed at the words, he let out a frustrated moan as his hole was clenching in nothing but air and Madara chuckled.  
  
“Since you’ve been so silent, I’m going to give you a little treat.”  
  
Before Tobirama could brace himself for anything to come, Madara buried his face between his asscheeks and his tongue pushed into his hole, entering with no resistance. Tobirama wasn’t able to hold back his deep moan at the sensation, he tried to straighten but couldn’t as Madara held him against the desk with one strong hand and he whined when Madara started to lap at his hole, as it was already so sensitive after having been stretched just before. The fact he knew Madara didn’t like doing this when there already was lube on him made it even better. Madara loved to rim job him though. And it had become an unspoken rule, for Tobirama to take a shower and make sure he was completely clean before they met. Today was no exception, of course.  
  
It didn’t last as long as Tobirama had wished it to. Mostly because the person on the phone finished with their little reading and Madara had to turn the microphone on and answer them again. Tobirama couldn’t help the glance over his shoulder at that, panting hard for air at the rush of the sudden pleasure and the way his hole was clenching even harder than before, he shivered as Madara’s eyes were fixed on it, a soft smile on the lips despite the lube smearing his skin and Tobirama rested on the desk again, waiting for what was next to come with anticipation. He’d beg Madara to do it again, if he knew Madara would ever listen to him but it never worked before. Not even once.  
  
Fingers entered him again with a little caress on the round of his butt beforehand to warn him of the gesture, Tobirama squirmed as Madara pushed them a little deeper but he kept them away from his prostate still, focusing on stretching him and keeping him on edge. He wasn’t even touching his cock anymore, the way he did before, cleaning his face instead, with the phone still perched on top of his butt and Tobirama had to pinch his lips to keep any sinful sound from escaping him.  
  
What got him the most, when he looked over his shoulder, eyes half closed and shivering hard because oh, it felt so god, was how casual Madara was looking. Speaking on the phone, comfortably settled in his leather chair, almost lazily touching him and Tobirama tried to shift his hips, in order to deepen the contact but it was no use. All Madara did was to retreat his fingers, in a threat to stop with it all right away and Tobirama indulged in being docile for yet another moment.  
  
Unlike the rimming, this lasted long. Too long. So long Madara had to add lube at some point so it wouldn’t hurt. Not from the stretch, Tobirama was quite relaxed and opened, to say the least but his muscles were very sensitive now, any brush of Madara’s fingers against his hole were sending shivers up his back and what felt like tiny electric shocks along his nerves and he wished Madara could just fuck him already. How long had it been already ? And how many times did Madara take him just that close to his release but never allowed him to ? Tobirama knew he’d get it, eventually but it didn’t stop him from silently begging for it. Madara still was on the phone, speaking to his speaker in the same, equal tone, as if he was doing nothing out of the ordinary. And Tobirama always was a reserved man, he knew how to hide his feelings but even he wouldn’t have managed to do anything of the sort.  
  
“Got something on my desk that needs my attention now,” Madara eventually spoke and Tobirama could have come on the spot as it meant he was going to receive a little more attention. The frustration was at its highest level, now, his cock throbbing in need against the wood, still half hard but not completely so. Not that it mattered. He wanted to be fucked and he didn’t need his cock for that. He needed Madara’s only. “Talk to you later,” he added after a moment and Tobirama almost breathed out in relief when the phone was lifted from his back and put aside. It felt like a huge weight had been taken from him, as he now was allowed to voice his pleasure freely. Not entirely so, they still had to be careful because they were at Madara’s working place and anyone could decide they needed to speak with Madara. But Tobirama was too lost in the depths of his own desires to care at the moment.  
  
“Can you stand ?” Madara asked after a moment of only caressing the round of his butt and Tobirama shifted, until he could rest some weight on his legs, he nodded slowly and he straightened. Madara didn’t wait, to place a hand on his hip, the tip of his fingers caressing his skin and he led him backward. “I’m feeling very lazy today. Come sit on my cock, pretty boy, it’s ready for you.”  
  
“C-can you untie my arms ?” Tobirama asked, as it’d be easier for him if he could hold himself on the desk in order to fuck himself silly on his partner’s cock but Madara chuckled.  
  
“No.”  
  
Humming in displeasure, Tobirama pursed his lips, he sighed and he looked over his shoulder to see what he was doing, he lowered his hips. Madara was helping him a little, at least, holding his cock up to make it easier and it was already all lubed which was good. It slid in easily enough, seeing how stretched Tobirama was from all the previous fingering but Tobirama moaned hard as he took it all in at once, in a slow movement, as deep as he could, shivering at the feel of flesh against flesh. But he loved how it filled him, how it fitted perfectly into him and Tobirama didn’t move at first, enjoying the warmth for a moment, enjoying it plainly while Madara was touching his back in a gentle way. He always allowed him a pause, before they began. Especially after such long foreplays. It never was too long though and the small slap on his butt was the only indication Tobirama needed to start doing his thing.  
  
And he did. Lifting his hips up from Madara’s lap, then lowering them again, at a slow pace at first because that felt too good and he feared he might fall. The position wasn’t easy, the chair forced him to bend his knees an awkward angle and to arch his back a lot and his hands trapped behind his back were starting to feel uncomfortable but Tobirama didn’t care at the moment. All he cared for was the cock up his butt, how it rubbed against his prostate that had been so ignored before and the pace Madara led him to go at, with his hands on his hips, holding him in a bruising grip.  
  
Tobirama moaned, as his prostate was pushed against, closing his eyes and throwing his head back as he did so. Madara wasn't moving at all, except with the way he was leading things, how he was setting his pace and Tobirama wished it could be faster, he was so close to come already but .. but he preferred being used for Madara’s pleasure instead. He preferred when Madara used him as he pleased, when he gave up on control and it was exactly what was happening at the moment. Sure, he was taking a lot of pleasure but .. but Madara’s would come first anyways. Always. And Tobirama never complained, even if it meant not coming because Madara didn’t feel like letting him do so. Edging him was part of their preferred games, as well as denying him orgasm. He didn’t know in which mood Madara was today, he might let him have his pleasure freely as well but Tobirama never knew in advance. Except when they were going for something a little rougher, for a more intense session. Madara always checked if he was up to it beforehand, he always checked if he was feeling good enough for it. The ultimate aim was always pleasure. Not pain.  
  
Today was no exception. It was soft, despite the bond around his arms and the way he was acting for Madara’s pleasure. Hell, Madara once tied him to the desk with a vibrator up his butt and left him on his own while he had to go for a reunion. Of course, he left a mean to call for help if needed, a message ready to be sent to Madara’s phone but .. but Tobirama didn't. He spent a little more than an hour having repetitive dry orgasms, his cock leaking come without a pause until nothing came out of his balls anymore and he cried from how good, how intense and perfect it all felt. Madara, when he came back, spent an hour holding him, making sure he was fine, whispering sweet little praises to him and taking care of all his needs as he did so. The same night, he spent it with him, massaging his sore body, applying creme where the bonds had hurt a little and he then spent the week at his place, coming home for every meals and sleeping in his bed.  
  
His legs were weakening quickly though and Tobirama was having a hard time keeping up with the pace Madara silently asked him to go with. He moaned in frustration even, when Madara gave his butt a little slap to get him to continue but his legs were burning and Tobirama was panting and he eventually sat back, his hole clenching hard around Madara’s cock as he did so.  
  
“Does it hurt pretty boy ?” Madara whispered against his ear, hands moving from his hips to his chest, caressing it slowly. The gesture sent shivers all over Tobirama’s body, electrified with how simple it was and Madara chuckled. “Ah but you’ve been so good before, so silent,” he added after a moment. “Come on, baby, you can do better ..”  
  
Moaning at the pet names, Tobirama nodded slowly. It hurt, his legs were feeling like jelly because of the continuous effort but he wanted to please Madara, he did. And he waited until Madara kissed his cheek as an encouragement before he shifted, leaning forward again and lifting himself from that cock he loved so much. It hurt yes, but he could do that, he could give his partner his pleasure and he continued, for as long as he could. It wasn’t easy but he could do it. For Madara.  
  
That was until Madara started groaning his pleasure and before he could react, the man was standing, forcing Tobirama to bend forward again, over the desk and he started fucking him properly now.  
  
Tobirama’s toes curled as the orgasm hit it before he could hold it back. Being manhandled by Madara always got him, it didn’t seem it was going to change ever and Tobirama writhed on the desk, he spasmed, moaning hard.  
  
“I hope you didn’t taint my paperwork,” Madara stated but his tone sounded too playful for him to care much. Madara didn’t mind at all after all and Tobirama was too high on his pleasure to think of the consequences.  
  
Madara didn’t stop fucking him just yet though. He wasn't done after all, even if he indeed was close and Tobirama was a mess on top of the desk, but he was moaning in pure bliss now. For it hurt, it did with how sensitive his nerves were from the overstimulation and the roughness of his partner but he loved it all, he wanted, he needed more and Madara was giving it to him. His hands bruising his hips, his cock buried deep with each thrust, fucking him senseless on top of the desk as if his life depended on it and for a moment, Tobirama wished this could have been filmed. They did film their sessions, sometimes. Madara loved to tease him with the videos. And it wasn’t that extreme, right the contrary but Tobirama was enjoying himself a lot today.  
  
Maybe it came from the fact it had been a moment since they last met, maybe it was because of his current mood. But Tobirama, despite the situation and how he already came, arched his back, he shifted his hips, his movements meeting with Madara’s thrusts, clenching around his cock in order to make it as good as he could for Madara and from the way Madara grabbed a fistful of his hair, it was working.  
  
“Fuck,” Madara cursed, like each time he was getting close. “Say it. Say you love my cock.”  
  
“I-I love it,” Tobirama stammered, his mouth hanging opened because all his muscles felt slack and it was so hard to focus on anything. “P-please, fill me up ..”  
  
That did it. Leaning over him, Madara bit his shoulder to muffle his moans, his hips slapping hard against his butt as he came, his seed shooting deep into him and Tobirama groaned as pleasure ran along his nerves again, as this was .. this was good. He loved it when Madara’s sperm was in him. Marking him as his, making a mess of him.  
  
Madara’s weight on top of him helped Tobirama relax a little. It was uncomfortable, because of how his arms still were tied behind his back and Madara’s cock still stretching him, and the sweat was making it a little gross but Tobirama wouldn’t have it any other way. Arms made their way around his neck, offering him a softer cushion than the hard wood of the desk, Madara kissed the back of his neck several times and Tobirama hummed in pleasure, his eyes closed and breathed hard as he did so.  
  
But he had received what he had needed. The complete silence of his mind, the blankness after he felt so restless earlier and Tobirama didn’t move for as long as he could. Madara didn’t either, he didn’t even pull back, keeping his softening cock into him and he shouldn’t but Tobirama couldn’t care less. For be loved it. He did. It made him feel complete in a way it probably shouldn’t, considering the reality of their relationship. But he didn’t care. At the moment, Tobirama wanted to think of nothing but Madara’s touch and how entirely too good he was feeling.  
  
The moment lasted. Tobirama didn’t know how long, he kept drifting in and out of consciousness, not even sure he was awake most of the time. Again, it had been mind blowing and he’d need some time to get a hold on himself, to do anything productive again but oh well. Taking a pause wasn’t that bad.  
  
Tobirama did wince when Madara finally pulled back, when he pushed his hands on the desk to straighten. His abused hole was too sensitive now, it was painful even and it was going to be uncomfortable for a moment but he didn’t care.  
  
“Don’t move baby,” Madara whispered behind his back and Tobirama smiled, as he had no intention to move at all for the moment. Not even when he felt sperm oozing out of his hole. Aftercare was Madara’s secret kink and he wasn’t going to take that from him.  
  
The only thing Tobirama did, was to look at his lover over his shoulder and he smiled, when he realized Madara was taking pictures of him. Tobirama couldn’t count how many of these Madara had, how many pictures of their sessions’ results he kept hidden and he didn’t know if he ever looked at them, once in a while but he didn’t care. Not even when Madara grabbed a felt-tip pen from his desk and wrote something on the small of his back. Today’s date, Tobirama knew. It was one of Madara’s way too specific kinks and Tobirama gave his consent for it a long time ago anyways.  
  
“You look gorgeous,” Madara whispered, sitting back in his chair after he took one last picture and opening one of his desk’s drawers to retrieve baby wipes from it. And he cleaned his cock up carefully, at first, before he took care of the mess he made, making sure to clean Tobirama’s hole properly. Tobirama rose, even if he didn’t want to, when Madara asked him to, he let his partner do his thing, using a new wipe each time he was cleaning another part of his body, untying his arms as well. Then he took care of the desk, stained with Tobirama’s come, while Tobirama retrieved his underwear and slid it on again.  
  
Soon after, Tobirama was comfortably enjoying the warmth of Madara’s arms and body, snuggled against his lover’s chest and Madara caressing his back with a gentle hand. Oh, he wished they were in a bed and they could stay together for so much more time but .. Tobirama had asked to come and he had known what it meant. A short session, compared with what they could have when in a more private place, and shorter aftercare as well. Which was frustrating, considering how much Tobirama loved it, when Madara held him but oh well. He’d have more some other time, he wasn’t too worried about that.  
  
“How do you feel, Tobi ?” Madara murmured after a moment, nuzzling his neck and kissing it gently. “Not too sore I hope ?”  
  
“You wouldn’t have done me good enough, if I weren’t sore,” Tobirama smiled, he shivered when Madara snorted.  
  
“Of course,” he sighed but he cut his breath short in an uncommon manner, he cleared his throat. “Do .. you have something planned for tonight ?”  
  
“No,” Tobirama shook his head after a moment, pulling himself closer to the other man, resting his head against his shoulder. He was shivering from the mere air on his sweaty skin, still, he wished Madara kept a blanket around here, to wrap around him once they were done the way they did when they were at either of their place but .. this was Madara’s office, after all. They couldn’t have it all.  
  
“What about we go out for dinner together ?” Madara asked after a pause and that made Tobirama frown, he straightened to look at him in the eyes, their nose almost touching.  
  
“Dinner ?” He repeated, without understanding. They didn’t do dinner. It wasn’t part of them. Unless it was takeout but it didn’t sound like Madara wanted that. Why would Madara offer him to go out for dinner ?  
  
“Yes,” Madara nodded, with a shy smile on the lips. “It’s time I take you out on a real date, don’t you think?”  
  
Stunned, Tobirama stared, for a long time. A very long time, his still mushy brain unable to process any thoughts at the moment. Hell, he couldn’t even make out why Madara would want to take him to a date. Dates were for people to learn about each other and .. they had been fucking for three years already. They didn’t need a date. Unless .. unless Madara shared some of these feelings he had been hiding for a moment. Unless Madara wanted more than just fuck him and Tobirama's breathing hitched down his throat at the thought. But, seeing Madara’s knowing smirk, he knew he had the right idea and Madara knew as well.  
  
“I’ll pick you up at eight,” Madara stated and he kissed his lips gently, in a way that made Tobirama’s heart flutter in his chest and triggered butterflies down his belly. “Don’t be late, pretty boy.”


End file.
